Centerville Utah Canyon View Stake
Stake History 1991 Stake Creation Elder James E. Faust of the Council of the Twelve created the Centerville Utah Canyon View Stake, which includes the Centerville 2nd, Centerville 8th, Centerville 9th, Centerville 10th, Centerville 20th and Rolling Hills wards. Created from the Centerville Utah Stake and Centerville Utah North Stake. CENTERVILLE UTAH CANYON VIEW STAKE: (May 12, 1991) President – Bruce Garrett Pitt, 47, dentist, former stake president's counselor, high councilor, stake Young Men president's counselor, bishop, ward Young Men president, branch president's counselor, and seminary teacher, married Linda Rae Marshall. Counselors – Harry Albert Haycock, 56, senior vice president of power company, former stake president's counselor, high councilor, bishop and counselor, and high priest group leader, married Shirley Fay Berry; John Michael Schaff, 47, deputy auditor general for Utah State Legislature, former high councilor, bishop and counselor, and gospel doctrine teacher, married Bonnie Thorup.The Church News 1991 Archives 1994 Youth Conference Peddling their way to a memorable conference, youth from the Centerville Utah Canyon View Stake enjoyed three days of activities on Antelope Island in the Great Salt Lake Aug. 11-13. The youth conference began with a 27-mile bike ride from the stake center to Antelope Island. Once there, the bikers went on a hayride to the Utah State Park at the old Mormon Ranch where they spent three days and two nights.The Church News Archives 1994 2017 New Mission President Spencer Clawson Hewlett, 56, and Ann Dewey Hewlett, five children, Centerville 2nd Ward, Centerville Utah Canyon View Stake: Texas Houston East Mission, succeeding President Dennis Drake and Sister Dawna Drake. Brother Hewlett is a former stake presidency counselor, bishop, ward Young Men president, Primary music leader, temple ordinance worker and missionary in the Germany Frankfurt Mission. The Church News 2017 Archives Davis County Home Centered Church Opportunities We teach that true religion begins in the home: "Home Centered / Church Supported". To that end families may consider the following local resources and programs to strengthen your core beliefs and values: 1. Come Follow Me: - Daily & Weekly family gospel study 2. Saints & Scouts: - Featuring age-appropriate Family Activities, Service, Crafts, Field Trips, & Outdoor Adventures. The Benefits of Scouting are many, and there are lots of personal growth ideas to help your family pursue the new Churchwide Children & Youth Program. 3. LIFE School Curriculum: an LDS gospel based homeschool program that is built on the foundation of the scriptures, giving the child a sense of who he is and setting him on the path of discovering his divine mission. It is presented in a four year chronological rotation, integrating all areas of study to create a clear picture of the history of our world. 4. Family History: Resources to help you explore your family tree ** Mormon Pioneers - 200+ stories of early faithful Latter-day Saint pioneers. ** Familypedia - Come help build Utah's largest Family History online Encyclopedia. 5. Local Recreation: ** Davis County Scouting - Outdoor Trails, camping, museums and other family attractions. ** Pioneer Treks - Bountiful Utah Temple The Bountiful Utah Temple is the 47th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church). Located sitting high in the eastern foothills with a great panoramic view over the city and the Great Salt Lake. Patrons are greeted by a great circular columned atrium and cascading water features on the east side of the temple. References * Utah List of Stakes of the Church Category:1991 Category:Centerville Category:Canyon Stake Category:View Stake Category:Utah Category:Stakes of the Church Category:Stake center Category:Ward building Category:Utah Stakes